A Frozen Rose
by Generic Uchiha
Summary: This story depicts a relationship between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee from the web series RWBY. I don't own any of the characters or the series at all and this is simply a piece of fiction.
1. Cp1: Humble beginnings

**Hi guys! So I apologise in advance if this sucks, this is my first actual piece of fanfiction(and I can't wait to get stuck in) and I'm too sure what I'm doing, however I feel I've read enough and I think I get the gist of it. Anyway enough of me rambling on about things. Also this takes place just before the dance starts in volume two. Anyway this has gone on long enough. Peace!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Mmmmm..." was the first sound team RWBY heard from their usually hyperactive leader, which was then shorty followed by Ruby Rose shooting forward as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!!!" She screamed, utterly terrified by the images I had just seen. "O-oh... thank Oum..." She quietly said to herself, realising that it was just a bad dream. Quaking with fear, and sweat running down her body, She attempted to lie back down until a familiar voice called out from underneath her.

"RUBY ROSE! IT IS SEVEN O'CLOCK ON A SATURDAY MORNING, WHY ON EATRH ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" Weiss called out, furious about being woken up this early.

 _I can already tell today is going to be fun_ was what was coursing through Ruby's mind as she heard her partner call out from the bunk bellow, but she was too shaken to even respond to the ice queen due to the nightmare she had just had prior, and didn't notice she had begun to climb up to her bunk.

"Explain yourself..." Weiss said quietly, but with the glare she had shot Ruby, it felt ten thousand times louder.

"U-ummmm... hi Weiss..." were the only words the red haired girl could muster in response to Weiss' death stare, still trying to cover up her shakiness.

"Ruby, are you alright? You appear to be shaking." Weiss said cautiously slightly worried about her leader's wellbeing.

"W-what are you talking about W-Weiss?" Ruby replied, attempting to hide her embarrassment poorly

"I'm fine, pshhh you thought I was shaking..." Ruby said praying that Weiss would leave her be.

"Ruby."

"Yes Weiss?"

"You are an awful lier, you know that?"

"Yeah I know..." Ruby replied looking away from Weiss.

"Are you going to tell me what happened Ruby? Or am I going to have to make you tell me?" Weiss asked, concerningly, worried about her partner's health.

Ruby sighed, knowing she would have to tell her what had happened. "I-I had a really, **really** bad dream..." she replied quietly, slightly embarrassed she had just directly admitted it. "L-look I'm so sorry Weiss, I'll make it up to y-." But before she could finish her sentence, she was suddenly surprised by the fact that Weiss was hugging her. "Would you like to talk about it?" Weiss whispered, attempting to comfort Ruby.

"N-no, not right now..." Ruby managed to get out through her sobs. "But I promise I'll tell you eventually, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Weiss smiled, happy that she had managed to calm her friend down.

"H-hey Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Could w-we stay like this for a while?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks Weiss, you're the best..."


	2. Cp2 School, crippling anxiety, the usual

Weiss:"Anyhow Ruby, I suggest you get dressed. She said softly, uncertain of her partner's emotional stability.

Ruby:"Ok..." the red clad girl replied with a brighter tone than before. "Time to get team RWBY ready!" She exclaimed before grabbing her whistle. But before she could even consider blowing into it, a familiar hand removed it from her grasp.

Yang:"No. None of that. Shame on you..." She replied groggily, having only woken up minutes prior. "Awwwww, but Yan-" But before ruby could finish, yang had already placed her hand over her mouth. "Nope, I don't want to hear it. Put it down..." Her sister said plainly, with little to no emotion. "Fine..." Ruby grumbled, slightly annoyed at being shut down.

Weiss:"Ruby?" The white haired girl calmly said. "Yeah Weiss? What's up?" The scythe wielder responded. "Would you like to go out today... for a meal perhaps? I-I mean it doesn't have to be a meal, it could be anything..." Weiss spoke, slightly flustered. "Sure, sounds fun!" Ruby said ecstatically. "What time?" Ruby added hastily. "Ummmmm- how does twelve sound?..." the ice queen spoke quickly, almost as if she was going to burst otherwise. "Great, can't wait." Ruby said "You okay Weiss? You don't sound like yourself." This made Weiss blush slightly. "O-of course I am dunce." Weiss bluntly stated. "Now that sounds like you." Ruby grinned whilst saying this. "Shut up..." Weiss said quietly.

And that seems like a good place to finish up! Sorry about the upload delay, if I'm being honest I was slightly ashamed of writing chapter one, but after asking a friend what he thought, and being pestered by said friend into continuing, chapter two is out! Anyhow, I'm warning you in advance.

THIS STORY WILL GET VERY DARK.

Trigger warnings will be placed at the bottom of my chapters, so it doesn't spoil the story for those who don't want hints as to what happens.

Peace!


	3. Cp3 The Confessions

Well, I said if I got bored I'd write another chapter tomorrow, and here it is. Trigger warnings are at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!

The full school day has passed, and Weiss and Ruby's date was fast approaching, however something was...off.

Weiss sighed once in team RWBY's dorm, before getting in to the bathroom to think. "I can't let Ruby know... I don't want her to see... this, she's too innocent... I can't place this burden on her..." She washed her face roughly and looked at herself in the mirror. "Look at me, I'm a disgrace to myself and those I love... I even had to resort to... that... to calm myself."Near silent sobs came from the heiress, as she attempted to get ready for her and Ruby's date.

As the ice queen left the bathroom, she saw her friend, as ecstatic as usual, that was until she saw Weiss. "Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby gently asked. "You're eyes are really red, were you crying in there?" Ruby face turned to one of concern when she had asked that. "I-I... I tell at a different point Ruby, I don't want this to ruin our dat-meal... let's go." Ruby complied, and walked with Weiss to the airship.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked as chirpy as usual. "Yes Ruby?" The white haired girl stoically stated. "What was your childhood like?" Weiss paused for a moment before answering. "Well... troubling to say the least... Ruby, do know what it's like having to hold up a public image?" Ruby's tone turned serious after hearing Weiss' reply. "I don't know, although I've heard it's... draining, to say the least." Weiss looked at Ruby before stating: "Draining is an understatement in my case. Let me give a rough run down of what I went through. First of all, my mother dying when I was young. Secondly, having a... let's just say interesting father and then my step mother coming into the fray... let's just say, my childhood was VERY, draining."

Weiss' speech had become slightly heated during their conversation, causing Ruby to grab her hand in an attempt to calm her. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Ruby said reassuringly before tugged her arm aside in a violent manner. "What the hell was that for!?" Ruby exclaimed, before pinning Weiss' arms to the wall.

And that's when she saw it...

DUN DUN DUN!!! I feel this ought to keep some of you on edge until the next chapter!

TW: strong language (if you class hell as a bad word)

Peace!


	4. Cp4 Not all scars are visible

"W-what are those?..." Ruby said, knowing full well what they were before removing her arms from Weiss. "R-Ruby... I-I can explain..." Weiss replied, in a low cracked voice. "Weiss, but why would you... I-I... WHY!?" The scythe wielder said, before clutching on to Weiss' wrists, to check that her eyes hadn't deceived her. But no matter how hard she tried to think of something else that they could've been, she knew exactly what they were...

Scars... fresh ones...

"W-Weiss..." The shorter girl said trembling in fear before wrapping her arms around her teammate. "Trust me Ruby. I'm not proud of them. I have hated myself for a long time... when I said my childhood was draining, I forgot to mention the amount of depression and ridicule that was taken out on me. In the end, I just wanted to escape. From everything, and everyone. Just to let the waking nightmare be ov-" But Weiss could finish Ruby had pressed her lips against Weiss', she didn't care about the embarrassment she would've usually felt from an action like this. She however,

wasn't one hundred percent certain why she kissed her instead of, say hugging her tighter, but fear can have funny effects on everyone.

"R-Ruby..." Weiss said in disbelief. "T-that nightmare I had this morning, you remember when I said I'd tell you at some point? Well, noes as good a time as any." Ruby shakily said before continuing. "It was you, in a room doing...'that' to yourself, and me being forced to watch... it hit me like truck when I saw that. Thinking that you were gone... in short, Weiss I love you..." Weiss stood there, stunned, not only by Ruby's nightmare, or the kiss, but those three words effected Weiss. Made her feel emotions that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope, happiness, but most of all.

Love.

"I-I'm so s-sorry that I didn't tell you Ruby... it's just... I couldn't bear thinking you would judge me, but now I know that you won't, and that you feel that way... I can show how I truly feel." Weiss leaned in towards Ruby and gave the most passionate kiss she could.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss said, in a gentle and happy tone. "I think we missed our transport huh?" This comment earned a chuckle from the red haired girl. "Me too." The red clad girl replied, with her fave now matching her namesake and a grin going from ear to ear. "How about we head back the dorm, and watch some of that show you really liked? I heard that season 15 is out." Weiss said with a slight coo in voice. "Sounds good to me Weiss... sounds good to me."

What did I say right, dark shit. All be it toned down with the fluff, but dark shit never the less. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, If you did, drop a favourite and comment, and I hope to see you all again... PS would this alter the age rating? I'm not sure, Anyway.

Peace!


	5. Cp5 A flower begins to bloom

Ruby, and Weiss were walking back to there dorm; hand in hand; with a positive glow around them after their 'encounter'. As they approached their dorm Ruby noticed that Weiss didn't look normal. (Well, as normal as you can look in a world where teenagers kill giant monsters for fun) She had a rather large blush adorning her face, Ruby asked:"What's up? Your face is all red." The younger girl inquired. "I-It's nothing Ruby... I am just... still a little, flustered, shall we say?" Ruby, amusingly giggled. "Awwww! That's adorable!" Ruby exclaimed enthusiastically, whilst clinging on to Weiss. "S-stop! You dolt!" Weiss huffed shakily, whilst blushing the same colour as her partners namesake.

Ruby chuckled as they entered the dorm room, with Ruby eager to watch her show with Weiss. "Weiss, are you ready?" The scythe wielder asked both excitedly, and sympathetically simultaneously. "I suppose so." Weiss said as she seated herself next to her new girlfriend. "Ummmm... hey Weiss?" The red clad girl asked cautiously, almost as if she'd been shouted at. "Yes, what is it?" Weiss questioned, noting her partners peculiar behaviour. Ruby eyes darted around the room before answering. "Uhhhh... nevermind." She stated quietly, avoiding Weiss' gaze. "It was dumb anyway..." She continued, attempting to shrug it off as a joke. "Ruby, you can tell me, I won't judge you." Weiss looked at her partner sympathetically whilst saying this, like a mother catering to a child.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" Ruby said almost silently whilst starting to look up into the heiress' beautiful, blue eyes. "Why would I be mad?" The heiress replied. "Fine I'll tell you... I was going to ask if you wanted to cuddle, b-but I didn't want to rush or- *none sensical babbling*" But before the Ruby could even begin to finish, she was cut off by Weiss wrapping her arms around her. "I'd love to..." Weiss stated lovingly, before pecking Ruby on the forehead.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too... my dolt"


	6. Cp6 The other half

While Ruby and Weiss were becoming closer in their dorm, Yang and Blake were dorm sitting for team JNPR, as they wed having a night out in Vale. "BLAAAAAKE!" The blonde brawler exclaimed. "I'M BORED!" Blake sighed knowing that this torment would never end. This had become a recurring theme for the past few weeks. Yang screaming for attention, Blake attempting to just ignore her, and ultimately failing. "Yang, can't you find anything else to do, besides bothering me?" The dark haired girl questioned, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Nope!" The blonde cheerfully responded, with a large grin spreading across her face. Seeing this, Blake gently placed her book down to one side, making sure she slid her bookmark onto the page she was on. "Okay Yang, what should we do?" Blake questioned, curious to her teammate's response. "W-well... Ummm" Yang nervously muttered. "You just wanted my attention didn't you?" Blake stated in a monotone voice. The usually confident, and out going membership of team RWBY was lost for words, amazed that she'd been found out already. "W-was it that obvious!?" Yang blurted out. The typically quiet member of the group just giggled uncontrollably, amused by her partner's comment. Yang pouted, clearly not amused by Blake's teasing. "S-shut up... its not that funny..." She stated whilst crossing her arms together.

"Awwww I'm sorry Yang. I didn't mean to shut you down like that, come on lighten up like the Yang I know." The timid girl stated, still smiling at her impressive deduction skills. "I'll do it...on a couple conditions." Yang almost silently stated. "Name them." Blake whispered nonchalantly in her ear, sending shivers down her partner's spine. "Number one: And when it's just our friends around, take the bow off... please." Yang face slightly lifted, as she saw Blake remove her bow without practically a second thought. Seeing her ears freed, Yang immediately sprung onto Blake, hugging her tightly.

"Number two: Hugs. Lots of them." The rash girl stated, with a devilish grin occupying her face. This made Blake jump at first, before she settled into it. "Anything else?" Blake casually stated, smirking at her partner's change in attitude. "Nope. That should keep me entertained." Yang said, whilst gently caressing Blake's Faunus ears. "Can I have a request?" The amber eyed girl said quietly, a blush accompanying her pale complexion. "Sure thing kitty-cat, but it'd better not cause a, cat-astrophe." Blake's eyes rolled at Yang's abysmal attempt at humour before replying with only a single word before leaning in. "Kiss." The comment made yang's face immediately perk up, and in response yang embraced the moment and placed her lips onto Blake's soft ones.

"Happy now kitty-cat?"

"Very..."

 **A/n: so I feel now is a good time to mention that this story will be posted more frequently and consistently on Wattpad, if you wish to read it there, my account name is the same**

 **Peace!**


	7. Cp7 Explanations

A/n: So yeah, I'm going to be doing POV's as I feel I can convey a lot more about a character's feelings that way, thought I'd give you a heads up. Also I'm removing trigger warnings about lesbian actions (unless they are sexual, still haven't decided if I'm gonna lemon this at all) as I feel two things. A: it's to be expected. B: If you have a problem with that, you really shouldn't be reading a whiterose fanfic. Enjoy!

3rd person POV:

After team JNPR returned from vale, Yang and Blake decided to return to their own dorms, and chatted whilst walking back.

Yang POV:

"Hey Blake?" I said casually strolling along the hallway. "What is it Yang?" The Faunus responded. "What do you want to do after beacon?" I said with interest in my voice. "I-I, never thought anything of it if I'm being honest... what about you?" The raven haired girl muttered. I'd always told my team, and my friends, that I wanted to be a huntress for the thrill; what I didn't tell them was that I wanted to do it with someone I loved, someone who cared for me, and someone I cared about. "You know, I'm not too sure anymore, but there's one thing I do know, and that's that I to stay with you. No matter what happens." I gave a warm smile in Blake's direction, before feeling her hand intertwine with my own. As I arrived back at the dorm something felt off, almost as if something emotional had happened... my big sister senses were tingling. But what I saw inside was not what I was expecting. As I tried to restrain myself from squealing, there they were. My little sister and the ice queen snuggling together asleep. "How do you think that happened?" Blake whispered. "I have no idea, but what I do know is that I'm so happy for her!" And that statement was genuinely true. For as much as the ice queen argues and puts up a tough front, I knew for a fact she was a huge softie, and a caring person on the inside. "We should probably join them, it's getting late." Blake barley got out before yawning whilst climbing up to my bunk. "Kitty wanna cuddle?" I said mockingly, knowing full well I'd probably get a slap. "Yang I'm too tired to argue, just get up here and sleep already..." the calm girl said before making herself comfortable on my bunk. "Alright then kitty." I said calmly before joining her.

Weiss POV:

I awoke a peculiar sound this morning, similar to yesterday's 'eventful' waking, but instead of screaming, Ruby was just shuffling around, muttering something that was clearly upsetting her. As I gently moved my hand over to her head, I began to stroke my hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her; which worked; I was astounded by the fact I was capable of comforting Ruby so easily, it made me feel an emotion I had never felt before, and had no idea how to describe. But all those feelings vanished the moment I saw a terrifying sight before me. Yang. "H-hi Yang... G-good sleep?" I asked, I was terrified, I mean who knows if she would even let me go out with Ruby, let alone sleep in the same bed as her. "Chill ice queen, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just curious how this happened." The blonde brawler stated as she gently sat on mine and Ruby's newly shared bed. "W-well... it all started when me and Ruby were heading off to go to that meal, and she asked me about my childhood. I told her the truth, it's was rough, even unbearable at times and then s-she... pinned me against the wall..." 'this is not a good situation' I thought to myself. I do not want anyone else to know about 'that' right now, let alone Yang. "And then?" I mentally sighed. I'm going to have to tell her. "Promise me what you here next stays between us, I don't mind Blake knowing, but JNPR, and everyone else doesn't hear this until I'm ready. Understand?" I stated both firmly, and unsurely. "Weiss, I may do stupid things, but one thing a Xiao Long doesn't do is break promises. You can trust me." She stated a warm smile appearing on her face, which reassured me to some extent. "Alright then... here goes." I showed them to her. Those horrible things that I had done to myself over the years. "W-Weiss... y-y should've told us, w-we could've helped..." Yang said with haste and concern in her voice. "I know what I should've done Yang... but after all I had been through, I-I just couldn't take it anymore." I had slowly started to weep as I was confessing this to her. But whilst I was crying I noticed another set of arms around me; besides from Ruby's; they are Yang's. "I can't imagine what growing up must've been like for you. But one thing I do know is that her clinging to your waist right now, she will always be there for you, no matter what happens she will be there and listen to you. I know that." The boisterous blonde was right, I now know that I'd never be alone. That I would always love have her by my side despite what ever the media said, or my father, or even 'her'...I won't let 'her' get to me twice, not now. "Anyhow, you'd better get ready Weiss, because I am about to embarrass Ruby so hard when she wakes up!" I could only chuckle at Yang's comment, before I felt the pressure on the bed decrease. "Embarrass what when who wakes up?" The beautiful red haired girl, who I was happy to call my own, woke up, and then first looked at me, then yang, then back to me before catching on. "I-I-I... SHUT UP!" The now flustered Ruby stated before retreating to the covers and clinging to my waist, and I could only chuckle and stroke her hair. "Dolt."

A/n: Well that sucked to write. I have legit spent three days on this one chapter alone, and would like to apologise for the lack of uploads on this story. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed, like favourite and all that jazz, and I hope to see you next time

Peace!


	8. Cp8 Unplanned guests

POV: Ruby

After this mornings fiasco, and some much needed cuddling off of Weiss, I looked up to see my scroll beeping. "Who is it Ruby?" The heiress asked, with her arms secured around my waist. "At this moment in time, with you here, I couldn't care less." As I said I leaned in closer towards Weiss, attempting to cup her cheek in my hand, before having it gently moved away. "Wha- whyyyy!" I whined, upset, as me and Weiss hadn't had too much time to our selves lately, what with Yang and such.

"Answer the scroll... then you can continue." The silver haired said in a gentle and playful voice. "Fine... but you'd better be ready to hold up to that deal, Ice Queen." I teased, knowing that I was the only one who she allowed to call her that anymore, before leaning over and checking my scroll.

POV: Weiss

She is so lucky she is dating me, otherwise I would have slapped her by now I thought, smiling to myself. Thanks to Ruby, I have never been happier. I mean she has single handedly brightened up my life, freed me from my problems, and my worries, and I am so lucky to call her mine. But what would father think? Or Winter? What if they don't accept 'us' what about... 'her'? Those were the questions that had been raking in my mind over these past few days, but with Ruby here those questions always seemed to fade away, as if she just dissolved the problem.

"Ok, all done. Now back to the 'main course' shall we say?" The red clad girl stated with a heavy smirk and with an almost seductive tone in her voice, causing my cheeks to go as red as her namesake. "Awwwww!" She stated before placing me in a tight embrace. "Is Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Duct Company, embarrassed?" Ruby said in a mocking voice. "S-Shut up!" I looked away, endlessly nervous, and flustered, before my beautiful rose cupped my cheek with her hand whilst chuckling. "I'm sorry, you're just too cute when you're flustered." She said, a warm smile gracing her pale complexion.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" I asked knowing full well the answer, but hearing it the for the first time set off fireworks my mind and body. "Of course I do! I mean you're not just cute, but you're funny, kind, and beautiful." All these things she was saying were making me so happy to the point of which I could cry. But then memories of 'her' came flooding back to me as pushed her away. "W-Weiss, what's wrong?" The typically cloaked girl asked. "R-Ruby... can we have a serious conversation really quick?" I needed to get this off of my chest, it was becoming too much to bear alone. "Sure thing, what's on your mind?" Ruby asked calmly, seating herself next to me and gently grabbed my hand, and rubbed her thumb against the palm of my hand. "When I keep thinking about 'us'... I also think about how my family will react to it. As you probably already know, they are not the most 'accepting' bunch." I stated with such little confidence or emotion, to the point of which it almost silent. "What about Winter? I'm sure she'd accept us." The brunette said in an attempt to calm me. "I-I... b-but what if she doesn't?" I was so conflicted, I knew my sister was going to coming into vale today, but what if she didn't accept us, or even worse told 'her'?

No...

Winter is my sister... she deserves to know.

"Weiss, you ok? You kinda spaced out there." Seems whilst I was debating whether or not I should tell Winter, I had drawn a blank to the rest of the world. "Sorry I was just thinking... Ruby, do you... is it alright i-if I was to call up Winter and ask her to come here, so I can tell her about... 'us'?" I said, hoping that Ruby shared my insight. "Sure thing, besides I never really got to know her last time we met." The red huntress said, ecstatic almost. "Well if you are alright with it, I'll go and call her now." I stated before standing up and grabbing my scroll, as I began to call my sister. "Hello, Winter." I said, as I heard her pick up her scroll. "Hello little sister,to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" She was clearly uplifted by me going out of my way to speak with her. "Well, I was curious if you had some free time to come round to my dorm and catch up." Whilst I was calling her I realised how nice it would actually be to catch up with her, as ever since that day where she fought Ruby's drunk of an uncle, we'd not spoken much.

"Well I have a meeting, but it can wait for you." She said, gleefully, almost giggling. "Winter! You can't go around stopping meetings just to talk with me!" For as much as I loved my sister, the side of her I see is incredibly, and unintentionally, reckless. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong dearest sister. I arranged the meeting in the first place, meaning I can cancel it." She was clearly adamant about coming to see me. "Alright then, just be here in an hour or so if you can." I said, happy that she could come by. "Very well then, see you in an hour Weiss."

A/n: ARRRGH MY THUMBS! Nah, but seriously I have a question for you guys:

After (or during) this fanfiction, which other ship would you like me to do in a different story? Arkos(jaune x Pyrrha) or Snowbird (Qrow x Winter) ? I'll leave it up to you guys in the comments.

Bye for now!


	9. Acceptance Cp9

A/N: So I have some explaining to do huh? Welp, allow me to explain as to why it's been almost two whole weeks since I added something to my pride and joy. Firstly: GCSE EXAMS. F*CK THEM. Secondly: I have a week off currently, and after those exams, I needed some time off. Finally: Yeah I'm gonna be completely honest here, but I was being a lazy ASS, and couldn't be bothered for some of it. Anyhoo! Enjoy, and you have my dearest apologies! ~Ciao

Weiss POV:

I was terrified.

No other way to better explain my current emotional state. My closest sibling, Winter is about to hear that I, Weiss Schnee, is gay. Despite all the trauma we suffered together, the unbreakable sisterly bond we forged, I still have my doubts she'll accept me for who I am. "Earth to Weiss. Come in Weiss." The completely stable redhead beside me said, in a stupid voice might I add. "Huh? W-what is it Ruby?" I said quickly, likely due to the intense amount of adrenaline pumping through me at this moment. "You ok? You kinda spaced out on me for a moment there, Ice Queen." She said, with the biggest, most cheesy grin plastered on face as she said 'Ice queen'.

"If I am being completely honest with myself Ruby. No, no I am not." I stated in a cold and slightly shaken voice. "Why, what's up?" Ruby speedily stated after hearing my concern, with compassion and care tainting her voice. I sighed, preparing myself to explain my situation. "You see Ruby, I grew up in a very... PC household, shall we say? We were told what we should and shouldn't do to our public image, such as being gay." Tears begun to well up in my eyes as I continued onwards. "And that Ruby, is why I've been stopping myself from taking our relationship further. It's because I'm scared... t-that if father finds out, he-he'll just cut me off, like Winter."

I had managed to compose myself during my speech, before I felt a warmth across my chest area. "Hey, if makes you feel any better, I'm in that same boat too!" The hyperactive girl said, hugging me tightly. "H-how so?" I asked, curiosity taking over my mind. "Oh, it's just that my uncle's coming over, so I'll have to tell him too!" She just casually stated, a bright smile crossing over her face yet again. "WHAT!" Was my only coherent response to what the red clad girl had just said. "Yeah, did I forget to mention it? That's who text me during our 'experiments'. He said he was coming over to check on me and Yang." She said as chirpily as ever. "Great... that's just what I wanted know as my sister is about to hear that I'm gay..." I mumbled to myself, before hearing a knock at the door.

"Hey kiddo!" Was the first thing I heard as I watched the disheveled, alcohol soaked man know as 'Qrow' as he opened the door, followed by Winter saying: "Sister, it's been too long since we last spoke, how have you been?" She spoke gently, as she leaned down to give me a warm, welcoming hug. "I-I've been fine Winter, thank you for asking." As I spoke I had to force a smile on my face, keep my emotions in check, I couldn't give it away just yet. "So Weiss, why

did you ask me to come over?" She asked as calmly as ever, as she took a seat on the bed beside both I and Ruby.

Meanwhile~

Ruby POV:

"UNCLE QROW!" I screamed as I watched him enter the room, latching myself onto his arm as per usual. "Did you miss me?" I said with haste, and enthusiasm in voice as I hung from his arm. He simply chuckled before gazing at me and speaking. "Nope." He said, ruffling my hair with his other hand. "How've you been kiddo? It's been a while huh?" He said before I begun to let go of his arm, as he took a seat beside Weiss' sister. "I've... been ok I guess." I muttered out due to my emotional state. "That doesn't sound good Ruby, guy trouble? Anyone I need to give a message?" He spoke again, this time a rather annoyed look painted on his face. I looked over to Weiss, who clearly was going through a similar experience to me with her relative, and in seeing this she nodded. This was the signal.

"Uncle Qrow... I-I need to tell you something... ju-just promise to keep an open mind, ok?" Emotion took over, all this had been leading up to me finally telling someone close to me about who I am. "Sure thing, Ruby. What's up?" He asked, with genuine concern in tone. "W-Winter, I also have to tell you something..." I could tell that Weiss was struggling immensely with telling Winter, so I shuffled up to her slightly. "I-I... I'm... gay... w-with Ruby..." Weiss stuttered out before looking to the ground. After she said this I gently held her cold hand in my own, before looking over to my uncle. "That's what I had to tell you... surprise." I said that last part incredibly quietly, likely due to my embarrassment, before feeling a pair hands on my shoulders. "Hey, that's really brace of you. I'm proud of you Ruby." As he said this, my heart became mush, as tears ran down my face as I wrapped my arms around him.

Weiss POV:

"I-is this what you wanted to tell me Weiss?" My sister asked, shocked by my current statement. "Y-yes..." I spoke quietly. I was scared, terrified that she wouldn't expect me, that was until I was pulled into a warm embrace. "Despite whatever it may be, your sexuality, the way you act, what you do, you will always be my sister. And I will always love you." I completely broke down as she said this, sobbing intensely into my sister's shoulder as I held her tightly. "Thank you Winter... for understanding..." I whispered, between sobs as she held me tighter

"Now then, Ruby, may I ask you something?" My sister, still holding me, asked Ruby. "Are you with Weiss for her money?" Winter questioned, as I my rage had begun to fill. "Excuse me Ice queen, but why the hell would you assume that my niece would do that?!" Qrow exclaimed, clearly just as outraged as I was about what she had just said. "Uncle Qrow, stop it." Ruby said quietly, before turning to Winter." I love Weiss so much, she is my world, my everything, and I promise that all I will do is look after her. I love her with every inch of my heart, and every ounce of my soul." Ruby spoke with the most serious tone I had ever heard her use before, causing more tears to well up in my eyes. "Very well then, you have clearly shown that you care for my sister, you have my blessing." Winter said, with a light smile forming on her face, as she gave Ruby a hug.

Ruby POV:

"Take care of her for me, would you?" I heard the taller Schnee whisper in my ear. "I promise... forever and always..." as I said this, she released her grasp from me, and stood up. "My apologies Weiss, I have to go, seems I can't rearrange that meeting after all." As Winter spoke, she began dragging uncle Qrow out the door with her by the back of his collar. "See ya, kiddos!" He exclaimed, as he was dragged out of our dorm, leaving just me and Weiss. "R-Ruby... what you said earlier... did you mean it?" Weiss asked, whilst looking into my eyes. "Every word of it, I promise..." as I said this, Weiss latched herself onto me, and began to kiss me, with tears still running down her face. Whilst at first I was taken aback by her action, I quickly sunk into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist, before she pulled away and rested her head against mine. "I love you, Ruby Rose." She said before placing a kiss on my forehead. "And I you Weiss." I said before laying her down with me, holding her close to me. "Don't let go... ok?" The Ice Queen said quietly, nuzzling into shoulder. "Don't worry Weiss, I won't... I won't ever let you go..." As I said this, I begun to run my hand through her hair, before we both drifted into sleep.

A/n: Welp, this took three heartfelt days to write... MY F*CKING THUMBS HURT! But it was well worth it as I love writing these for you guys. Anyhoo, I'll see you all in the next one, ciao~


	10. Poll

Hey guys! So as the title implies, I will be setting up a poll for my next RWBY fanfiction. So here are you're options:

•Snowbird: Qrow x Winter

Or

•Arkos: Jaune x Pyrrha

Comment on the story you'd like to see come first! Oh and before people ask, I will be doing both of these stories, but I also have something special lined up; something that will be hinted at, whether it be on my profile or in A Frozen Rose. First person to find it gets a shoutout.

Hint 1: Death didn't do anything but slow me down a little...

Bye!


End file.
